


The Adventures

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: Advent stories for the sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree hunt, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Holiday, Ice Skating, Remus being Remus, Snow, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tags will be added as the chapters get's posted, This is sort of an Advent calendar, Winter, christmas tree decoration, gingerbread cookies, gingerbread zombies, holiday baking, snuggles, zombies mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Like last year, I am once again doing an Advent thingy.So stories for the Sundays of december, the 1st, 8th, 15th and 22nd. And then lastly x-mas which is the 24th and on a Tuesday.Just some holiday fluff with the Sides
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Advent stories for the sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557184
Comments: 28
Kudos: 68





	1. Advent 1st (December 1st)

**Author's Note:**

> Last years Adventures, if you want to read it: [The Noodle Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828978/chapters/39504718)

Roman was wide awake and standing outside in the imagination, dressed in winter clothes. Jumping on the spot as he watched the time on the watch he had snatched from Logan for this occasion, intent on returning it before night was over.

13 minutes until it was December

A loud yawn broke the silence, causing Roman to turn his head.

Remus was walking towards him, rubbing a hand at his eyes, dressed in winter clothes as well.

“Why did you ask me to be awake and come outside at this stupid hour? It’s cold!” Remus whined, hiding his mouth and nose in his scarf for a short moment. 

“You wanna help me make it snow?” Roman asked with a grin.

Remus just pouted and twisted his hand. Snowflakes, that looked more like ash and ice, fell from his fingertips. Landing on the ground covered by dead leaves, turning to a small pile of slush.

“It will just be the _bad_ kind of snow… the one no one likes.” Remus huffed putting his hands in his pockets, kicking the pile of slush with his boot, pulling his face down to hide in the scarf again. 

“Now don’t say that, Bro, I’m sure there is someone who liked the slushy snow, but we can make this work! We just have to work together.” Roman said throwing his arms out to his sides before he grinned wider.

“Not like you needed my help before...” Remus grumbled, giving away a slight shiver despite the warm clothes. Roman’s smile fell a bit, and he sighed.

He wanted this to be a good thing, a memorable thing. The things they had made with Deceit last year were precious to him, and he wanted this years december to be just as precious now when he actually could spend time with Remus, without Virgil or Patton going into a strict Freeze out. 

“I know, but I want to do this with you. I want this to become a thing. We have so many years to make up for, please?”

Remus looked to Roman who gave him a hopeful look, Remus grumbled before he sighed.

“Once, if it doesn’t work, I’m going back to sleep.” Roman made a happy noise and pulled Remus into a strong hug making the other twin yelp at the suddenness and kick his feet that was off the ground as he groaned when Roman hugged him harder.

“Thank you, Remus! You’re the best!”

“Gha! Put me down! Your goddamn gorgeous muscles are breaking my back in half!” Roman laughed and put Remus back down.

“Not my fault you’re a beanstalk.”

“I’m taller than you!”

“But you’re still younger!”

“ONLY BY TWO MINUTES!”

The beeping of the watch made Roman blink and look down, it was now 5 minutes left until December.

“Let’s try small scale first.” Roman said.

“I- You saw that I just did, and it didn’t work.” Remus huffed.

“Let’s not give up, I know you can do it, we just need to find out how.”

“This is stupid...”

“That’s not a no.” Roman sand and held out his hand. Remus grumbled as he took it.

The remaining 4 minutes were spent by Roman doing his best to show Remus how to make snow. Remus did his best, but slowly and surely the slush grew less ashy looking and more like small ice pebbles now and again they were flat like normal snowflakes. Roman was full on speaking praises and giving some pointers to help Remus.

The watch beeped one minute till midnight and by then a thin layer of snow was already between the two twins.

“You ready?” Roman asked with a beaming smile.

“... As I’ll ever be I guess...” Remus replied. Roman just grinned. Before he started to concentrate and move his hands in an intricate pattern, Remus followed his moves to the best of his ability.

in the space that their hands moved around red and green magic started to swirl, growing brighter and paler until it the colours were hard to break apart from each other.

“You ready?” Roman asked Remus gave a nod “On the count of three throw this as hard as you can towards the sky.” Remus nodded again.

Roman smiled which caused Remus to give away a wobbly smile as well.

“One, Two-”

The watch beeped midnight

“Three!”

Remus and Roman threw the magic ball as hard as they could up into the air, it swirled, before it gave away a swoosh and shot up higher and higher before it exploded into a bright light that lit up the whole mindspace for a short moment.

Roman was grinning.

Remus could only stare as gentle snowflakes started to fall from the clouds that now started to cover the night sky.

Falling slowly and gentle first before they grew in number and soon everything was steadily growing white.

“We did it!” Roman called happily as he turned to Remus, grinning from ear to ear, a small layer of snow on his shoulders. Remus did too, as well as on his hat.

Their breath fogged before them and Remus slowly turned his head to look at Roman with wide, sparkling eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Roman reached out and patted Remus on the shoulder.

“I knew you could do it.” Roman said with a bright smile.

Remus just gave away a laugh.

-

Patton yawned when he came downstairs to start breakfast, only to halt at the bottom of the stairs when he saw how Roman and Remus had fallen asleep on the couch. snuggled close to each other. Patton chuckled as he walked over to pull the blanket over them both, sending a look outside to see the thick layer of snow that now coated the imagination, sparkling in the morning sun.

He smiled as he stroked his fingers through Roman’s hair, making Roman smile wider in his sleep. Hesitating a bit before he did the same to Remus, blinking in surprise at how soft his hair was, despite how greasy it looked and how Remus sleepily leaned into the touch.

“Good job you two.” Patton murmured gently before he left for the kitchen.


	2. Second of Advent (December 8th )

Patton was in full baking hype, currently he was making saffron buns. Humming along to the christmas music that played from the baby blue radio on the counter. Patton smiled as he danced across the kitchen to get the small container of raisins, dressed in a pale blue apron with the text ‘my puns are’ and a picture of a koala and a cup of tea.

He had started to make the second batch of saffron buns when a groan came from the couch in the living room, making him look up to find Remus, lying upside down, feet kicking over the back of the couch. Some badly made zombie horror playing on the tv, but it was clear he was bored.

Logan and Roman were helping Thomas figure out his schedule for the remaining days of December as well as early January. Patton wanted to be there as well, to make sure they didn’t forget anything important, but another part of him that sounded a bit like Deceit hissed at him to take a step back and stop being so overly controlling in everything Thomas was doing.

Patton sighed, scheduling did not need morals to pull at the reins. He trusted Logan and Roman and Thomas too, to do what was right, but he still _wanted_ to be there. Patton grimaced and made some more saffron buns before placing them on the baking pan with the others, having realised he stopped making them when he got caught in thoughts. 

With it being a relatively calm day, Virgil had left for his room to sleep. Patton wasn’t sure what Deceit was doing, the side had come down for a late breakfast around 11 am, before he asked Roman for some crafting materials and then retreated to his room, and hadn’t come back out since.  
Leaving Patton alone with Remus.

Patton finished the last saffron bun, pressing the raisins into the middle of the swirls only to halt when his eyes fell on the bowl with the gingerbread dough, he had made previously and that was now resting. A light-bulb went off over his head. 

“Um, Remus.” Patton called, making the creative side push himself into a sitting position, leg’s still thrown over the couch’s back, giving Patton a confused look.

“Yeah?” he asked tilting his head

“You... wanna help me make the gingerbread house and cookies?”

Remus blinked in confusion a bit before he lit up and scrambled over the couch, flicking his hand to turn off the TV as he rushed over to the counter, that was open between both kitchen and living room.

“Really?! You never let me near the food.” Remus said bouncing on his heels.

“Yes. Just- just don’t add anything to the dough, okay.” Patton said only making Remus pout.

“But-”

“Please? I will even let you turn the gingerbread men into gingerbread zombies, or whatever monster or horror you want to turn them into, if you leave the dough alone.”

Remus was silent as he looked at the bowl with dough.

“DEAL!” Remus cheered suddenly making Patton flinch at the loud suddenness. “Oh! We could make the gingerbread house hold the last remaining non zombified cookies! while the zombiemen eats their way through the door! Leading to their inevitable DEMISE!” Remus said before he started to cackle. Patton grimaced a bit at the story before he did a full body shudder and forced a smile onto his lips, a lot easier and more sincere than he had the first few times Remus went on a dark tangent.

“Sure… but first wash your hands please.”

“Do I haaaave too?” Remus whined “I just got them nice and dirty yesterday after playing with the muddy snow.”

“Yes.” Patton said crossing his arms. Remus pouted harder before he grumbled and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. “Do you want to change into something less… black and frilly? the flour will make your outfit grey if you’re not careful.”

“Birthday Suit?” Remus asked with big puppy eyes. Patton stared at him, before he realised what Remus was referring too.

“Only if you keep your underwear on, and an wear an apron.”

“YAY!” Remus shrieked sending his clothes flying, leaving him nude except for the neon green underwear with black octopusses on them, and on the butt, the text ‘Kraken’s crack’. Patton shook his head with a slight fondness as Remus turned around to face him, only to flick the remaining water from his hands onto Patton’s face, causing the moral side to splutter.

“Now apron.” Patton said and snapped his fingers to bring forth the apron, Roman had taught him how to do it several years ago.

The puns on them were always inspired by the side the apron was for. Patton had no control over what the pun became. He paled and flushed at the same time when he saw the words on Remus’s pale brown apron. Ears ringing from Remus happy screech. ‘Dirty Garden Hoe’ was what the pun said, written in words that looked like earth with top soil and grass.

Patton was rubbing at his eyes, glasses pushed into his hair as he tried to clear the image out of his head, without much success, before he just sighed and turned to Remus again who was grinning, taking selfies with his phone, the shell for it glowed like radioactive waste.

Patton cleared his throat making Remus blink and look at him.

“Let’s make these cookies shall we?”

“YES!” Remus cheered “Oh! let me just send a snap to Roman real quick!” Remus called as he before Patton could say anything or react, pulled him into a one arm hug and pressed the camera once again, sticking out his tongue and writing the text. ‘Getting BAKED with DADDY!’.

Patton was fixing his glasses when Roman gave away a loud scream from above.

“ _REMUS!_ ”

Remus only cackled loudly in reply. Only causing Patton tilt his head like a confused puppy.

It was a while later when Virgil exited his room, moving towards the staircase, a yawn making his jaw crack as he rubbed at his eye, smearing the eye shadow more under his eye.

“Remus please, don’t and any icing dicks to the cookies!” Patton cried from downstairs, making Virgil raise his hackles and was ready to run down to fight the green and black clad twin of creativity

“Oh come on, _please_!?”

“No.”

“Ugh you never let me do anything fun!” Remus whined.

Virgil just stared as he got half ways down the stairs. Remus was in nothing but an apron and underwear, tapping his naked toes against the floor now and again. Icing stuck here and there on his body along with flour.

Patton and Remus were currently icing the cookies on the counter, the gingerbread house standing finished on the table, with gingerbread zombies and trees.

“...What?” Virgil asked in a confused tone.

“Oh! Hi Virgil.” Patton called with a grin. “We made cookies! there are some saffron buns if you want, and some gingerbread.”

“Patton let me bake!” Remus said with a wide grin.

Virgil could best be described as a big question mark and the hackles on his body slowly fell back down and he moved closer to check out the cookies.

“There are some cookies not having gotten iced left if you want to make some.” Patton said with a smile.

“N-No I’m good.” Virgil said with a smile, before he squinted at Remus.

“What did you do? You’re far too happy.”

“I got to make gingerbread zombies!” Remus cheered.

“Did you add anything to the dough? battery acid? salt? soap?” Remus pouted.

“Patton wouldn’t let me.” Virgil blinked and looked at Patton with wide eyes, as he moved over to the moral side. “How?” he asked in a hushed tone. When Remus returned his attention to icing the cookies.

“I may have taken some pointers from Deceit and Logan.” Patton said with a shrug “Compromises, I even managed to make him keep his underwear on.”

“I can see that. Good job.” Patton chuckled before he swiped the icing so it left a white streak on Virgil’s nose. Remus giggled while Patton snickered. Virgil rolled his eyes and smiled before he stroked up the icing with his finger to eat.

And if Roman gave Remus an earful when he and Logan returned well, what were a sibling for if not to annoy you most of the time.


	3. Advent 3rd (December 15th)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for being one day late.

“FUCK!” Remus screeched, making everyone but Deceit flinch at the loudness. “It’s cold!”

“Agreed.” Deceit spoke, muffled by the two scarf's that was wound around his neck and face to keep the cold freezing air away. Hands shoved deep in the pockets on the jacket, that was the outer layer of the three thick layers that made up Deceit’s winter gear. He also wore two pairs of thermo pants and thick winter boots. Under all that, he had more layers of clothes and socks.

His normal bowler hat was exchanged to three beanies. With all the layers of clothes, it forced him to waddle like a penguin when he walked, but if it meant he stayed warm in the freezing winter wonderland, then so be it.

Remus was  _ not _ as heavily dressed for the cold, but also, he wasn’t part snake, so he could stand against the chill better, even if he didn’t like it, his fingers and toes were already getting slightly numb despite the thick mittens and warm winter boots.

They were once again going towards the big field in Roman’s part of the Imagination where the fir trees grew.

“It’s not that cold Remus, you just got bad blood.” Roman commented from the front.

“Remus is a living space heater, he does not got bad circulation.” Deceit huffed.

“No, I do.” Remus piped in only to get voiced over by Logan.

“Remus is not a space heater, he is a side, a facet of Thomas’s personality, if he were a space heater then he would not be out here in the snow.” Logan stated with a annoyed tone.

“Figure of speech, Logan.” Virgil pointed out, turning his head to look back at the logical side.

“Oh, okay. I will have to update my vocabulary cards when we return.”

Remus huffed before he scoped up some snow in his hands.

“Roman! Take this for bad blood!” Remus suddenly shouted, making Roman turn around only to squeak when a snowball struck him right in the face, knocking him over to land on his back in the snow.

“Why You!” Roman snarled as he sat up and gathered snow in his hands and threw it at a cackling Remus.

Only for the snowball to spin to the side and instead strike Deceit on the side of the face instead. making him freeze up and give away a long loud pitched noise at the chill. Only causing Remus to laughing harder.

“WHY ME! I WASN’T EVEN PART OF YOUR CHAOS!” Deceit cried rubbing his gloved hands at his face to try and get the slowly melting snow away from his skin, scarfs and beanies.

Remus was still cackling until a snowball struck him in the nose, filling his mouth with snow, causing him to splutter and couch before he stroked his hands at this face to get the snow away, some stayed stuck to his moustache, he looked up to find how Roman was still sitting in the snow, staring at Virgil who had his hands behind his back and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Remus smirked before he gathered more snow in his hands, Virgil yelped when he realised he was now the target and made a run for it, running in the direction to the fir trees. Remus hot on his heels, quickly followed by Roman who wanted revenge.

It didn’t take long before a full on snowballs war started between the three sides, Deceit noped out of it quickly, soon to be joined by Logan who was fixing his glasses who had ended up snapping in half from a stray snowball. Patton was watching the three sides with a unsure smile. 

“Come on, the faster we find a tree, the faster we can leave.” Logan said as he started to move, Deceit followed, more than happy to get this done with so he could get back inside the warmth of the mind palace and snuggle up under his heat blanket.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the others?” Patton asked as he followed the two.

“They will tire themselves out in due time, hopefully it will keep unnecessary chaos to a minimum once we are back inside. Also it is not like they can get lost. We are all going in the same direction.”

“Bold of you to assume Remus will calm down.”

“I have my hopes up, despite knowing they are likely to be crushed.”

“Touché.”

Patton stared at the two sides with worried eyes before he sent a look back to the twins and Virgil, to see how Remus were chasing Roman and Virgil with a gigantic snowball over his head. Only for Virgil to land a hit right in Remus’s face, making him stumble and drop the snowball on himself. Patton chuckled before he followed after Logan and Deceit.

-

Logan had conjured the axe, currently carrying it over his shoulder in a relaxed manner. Patton and Deceit were somewhere amongst the trees choosing which ones they found most fitting to be the christmas tree.

Logan looked to his side when Virgil came to a huffing halt next to him, eye shadow having left runny trails down his cheeks from the melted snow.

“That- was fun, but I’m not moving that much again.”

“We still have the trek back to the palace.” Logan pointed out. only earning a groan from Virgil. “Where’s Roman and Remus?”

“They left to find the perfect tree.”

“ _ THIS TREE IF PERFECT! IT LOOKS LIKE A DILDO! _ ” they suddenly heard Remus scream from somewhere to their left.

“ _ I DID NOT MAKE THAT ONE! _ ” came Roman’s shout from the right. “ _ DON’T MESS WITH MY TREES! _ ”

Logan groaned and rubbed at his eyes, hearing how a chuckle left Virgil.

“ _ Cold, cold, cold cold cold. _ ”

Virgil and Logan both looked ahead to find how Deceit came walking, rubbing his arms before he reached them.

“Are we done soon? I can’t feel my toes.”

“Not yet, we still need to choose a tree...” Logan sighed.

It took a while longer before the others came to join them. Deceit was shivering by that point, and Virgil after having played around in the snow with the twins was shivering with him.

Remus tried to get the others to choose the tree he found that looked like a dildo, but no such luck. They ended up choosing on the the trees Patton found. Logan quickly cut it down and Roman hoisted it up and they all started the trek back towards the palace.

The moment they were back inside Remus undressed his winter clothes and more, and would have run butt-naked if Deceit hadn’t hissed at him to at least keep his underwear on. Remus had pouted about it but kept them on. While Patton helped Deceit out of all the layers of winter clothes.

Now Remus was lying starfish on the couch, Deceit was curled up under his heat blanket and watched as Logan and Roman worked on getting the christmas tree to stand up straight.

Logan nodded once he was happy with it and Roman fastened the foot to the tree to keep it standing before conjuring some water for the tree.

Logan clasped his hands.

“So, who wants to help in decorating the tree?” Logan asked. A hiss was all he got from Deceit who curled up more under the heat blanket. “I’ll take that as a no. Roman?”

“I was planning on helping Virgil and Patton decorate the house.” Roman said as he snapped his fingers to bring forth the boxes with decorations.

“Okay, It would seem it will be me and Remus who does the tree, and maybe Deceit later if he had thawed.”

“I will give commentary from the couch.” Deceit said as he made himself more comfortable on the couch. Remus perked up and opened his mouth.

“No we are not adding anything morbid or kinky to the tree.” Logan cut off before Remus even could say anything. Remus blew a raspberry

“Oh come on!” he whined “Patton let me do gingerbread zombies!”

“We will start with the decorations we already have.” Logan stated, earning a pout from Remus as he rolled off the couch to face plant on the carpeted floor. “Now is not the time to inspect the floor, put on some clothes and help.”

“UUUUUUUUUUUGH! Fine.” Remus groaned as he sat up and snapped his fingers, giving himself a pair of Neon green booty shorts and a christmas sweater with his logo on it.

Deceit must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again the tree was near finished and Remus had one of the tinsel strings wrapped around him like a feather boa.

“Looking good.” Deceit piped up with a smile. Remus turned to give him a look and grinned wide.

Once they finished they stepped back to get a better look. the tree was like last year full of ornaments for each sides colour. Logan hummed as he moved his hand to his jaw and thought for a moment, while Remus bounced over to Deceit giggling about how the tree was prickly and had poked him with it’s needles a lot. Deceit just smiled back and gave away a chuckle now and again.

“Remus.” Logan suddenly said making the duke of creativity look up. “You may add one thing to the tree, but tell me what it is first so i can make sure it’s not something bad.”

Remus lit up, almost rivalling the christmas tree.

“Oh! OH! I GOT THE BEST THING!” Remus ran up the stairs to this room, barreling past Virgil who yelped and pressed himself flat against the wall, having redone his makeup to make it no longer look like he had been crying.

“Do I dare ask?” he questioned.

“I told Remus he could add one thing to the tree...” Logan said slowly.

“Oh, oh I think I know what he’s getting...” Virgil mumbled looking up the stairs. Logan looked very confused as he looked between Virgil and Deceit, Deceit had a warm smile on his lips as he looked up the stairs.

“Am I missing something?” Logan asked.

“It’s not bad, don’t worry.” Deceit said as he sat up a bit more, untangling himself from the heart blanket, but letting it still wrap around his legs and waist.

Remus came back downstairs a wide grin on his lips before he stopped before Logan and opened his hands to reveal a paper star with painted macaroni on it in green, yellow and purple, as well as being covered in glitter. along with two neon green feathers that looked more like they belonged to an Easter decoration.

“... What’s this?” Logan asked as he looked at it with a curious look in his eye.

“Remus’s first christmas ornament that he made himself.” Deceit spoke up from the couch. “It was the first christmas we all spent together.”

“Oh, well. It’s satisfactory.” Logan said with a nod, noticing how Remus seems to beam even stronger as he rushed over and hung it up on a branch. despite being so clearly old and made by a child, it still fitted perfectly into the mayhem of colours on the tree.

Logan couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips.


	4. Advent 4th (December 22nd)

“Ice? Wasn’t it cold enough?!” Deceit huffed, once again dressed in his layers of winter clothing.

“Come on now Sir. Hiss. It will be fun!” Roman said with a cheer as he helped Deceit put on the yellow pair of ice skates. since Deceit struggled to move in all his layers of warm clothing.

“There is nothing  _ fun _ about this. It’s  _ cold _ the ice is hard and none of us knows how to skate.”

“I would beg to differ.” Logan stated as he passed by them on the ice, skating backwards. Patton was further away wobbly moving forward, pen wheeling his arms to keep his balance.

“Oh just you wait Logan! I’ll show you who’s the best skater between us!” Roman called as he finished fastening the last skate and patted Deceit on the knee. “There done. Now, up we... go.” Roman pulled Deceit up from the bench, Deceit wobbled on his feet trying to keep his balance on the skates, only to tip forward and grab hold on Roman for dear life as his feet shook and buckled under him. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Do I look like someone who wants to be out in the  **cold** just to put on  _ knife shoes _ and slide along  _ frozen water _ ?!”

“... I’ll take that as a no then...” Roman huffed before the two moved towards the ice

Roman was helping Deceit keep himself standing, when a loud screech was heard and Remus came shooting past them, a rope bound around his waist that was pulled taunt, and not so long after a screaming Virgil skidded past them as well, holding on to the rope for dear life.

Deceit stared after them, only for the skates to slid out from under him and he yelped as he fell backwards, only to drag a unprepared Roman down with him. 

Deceit landed on his back with a grunt only to wheeze when Roman landed on top of him. Roman pushed himself up on his hands and elbows as he looked up in the direction Remus and Virgil had gone.

“REMUS!” he shouted fixing his hat with a golden crown at the front, only getting loud laughter in reply as Remus skated around the ice dragging Virgil with him, who despite his screams of terror was grinning and now and again gave away a screech of glee.

Patton skated over to them, swaying on his feet and having clearly not fully grasped where to keep his point of gravity yet but gotten a somewhat hang on it.

“You two okay?”

“Yeah.” Roman grumbled as he sat back on his knees. Deceit didn’t move. “Dee?”

“This is stupid.” the deceitful side grumbled as he crossed his arms, looking like an angry marshmallow man. Logan slid over, having no problem stopping at their side.

“Want me to teach you how to skate?” he asked as he held out a hand to Deceit, who begrudgingly took it.

“Whatever.” Deceit grumbled and let Logan help him to his feet. 

Logan held him up when he had trouble getting the skates under him properly again only to yelp when Logan started to move, pulling a stumbling Deceit with him.

“Speed helps keep your balance better.” he said as he kept a watchful eye for Remus and Virgil, only to find how they were playing along further out on the ice, “It’s a bit like riding a bike”.

“Riding a bike has nothing in common with Ice skating!” Deceit complained loudly as he was dragged away.

Roman got back to his feet, brushing some snow away from his knees before he moved over to Patton.

“Need any help, padre?”

“No no, I think I got a hang on this.” Patton said with a grin only to squeak when he lost his balance, Roman caught him and helped him back to his feet, only making Patton giggle. “Still learning.” he snickered Roman chuckled in return.

-

After some time Roman managed to help Patton enough with his balance that the moral side actually got a pretty good handle on how to do it. They were now skating around the big rink of ice, watching the others, Remus and Virgil changed who pulled the other now and again, Deceit was still as hopeless on his ice skates as he was at the beginning, but Logan didn’t seem to mind the snake that clung to his arm for dear life.

They all halted when Remus and Virgil accidentally shoot off the ice in their speed, the rope having snapped in two, sending Virgil flying into one pile of snow and Remus now no longer held back by Virgil’s weight sprawling on the ice only to dive into another pile.

a silence hung over the ice before they all hurried over to help the two sides. Virgil was flailing his arms, having gotten stuck in the snow while Remus appeared with the snow giving him a top hat and a large Santa beard, as well as having filled up his clothes with snow, before he did a full body shake, making the snow fly off him in a big cloud, before he opened his jacket to let even more snow fall to the ice.

They moved back inside after that. Logan conjuring two more heat blankets for the two to warm up with, since Deceit was hissing up a storm not wanting anyone but him using his own. Patton whipped up some hot chocolate while Logan and Roman conjured a fireplace near the christmas tree and Logan got the fire going, making the living room even warmer than before.

With the hot chocolate served. Virgil’s whipped cream was sprinkled with dark chocolate, Remus’s hot chocolate was full of peppermint and he had gotten a gingerbread zombie to munch on. Deceit’s hot chocolate was full of whipped cream and tiny marshmallows, Roman’s was similar to Virgil’s but with milk chocolate and Logan’s only held a fair amount of marshmallows, Patton’s own was brimming with sweetness. Roman flicked his wrist to make a big knitted blanket wrap around everyone’s laps as they all sat on the couch, before he snapped his fingers to start the TV and turned on Klaus on Netflix.

As they all warmed up from the ice skating, they watched Jesper single handed created the christmas tradition with some help.

They watched some more movies, but with the hot chocolate consumed and Logan making sure they had all eaten something for dinner, they all started to doze off in the comfortable warmth.

Remus was sprawled over the arm of the couch, snoring, Deceit leaning against his knee, also asleep. Virgil was huddled in under his heat blanket, sweater and the knitted blanket, snoring softly as he snuggled into the back of the couch. Logan had despite himself fallen asleep as well and was leaning against Roman’s shoulder.

Leaving only Patton and Roman still awake, they shared a look before grinning.

It wasn’t often things ended in a huge famILY pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> floof


	5. Christmas (December 24th)

Remus woke up with a loud yawn and sat up in his mess of a bed, rubbing at his eye to remove the goop of sleep, before he stretched, from the tip of his toes to the tip of his fingers, making some joints pop. He pulled the blanket off him revealing his birthday suit to the chaos of his room. He got up and moved towards the door. He opened it and snapped his fingers, making a pair of bright pink underwear, with the cursive word ‘ _ propaganda _ ’ printed on the butt, appear, wrapped around his juicy butt.

He then stalked out from his room towards the stairs,huffing unhappily about having his body confined in the underwear, but because he knew Patton and Roman would shout at him to put on some clothes if he came downstairs in all his naked glory he let them have their way somewhat. Deceit was used to it though, one of the few things Remus missed from their lives in the dark, now since both their rooms was brought into the light, connecting the corridor of the sides, now when Thomas knew they existed.

He had just gotten down the stairs when Roman suddenly grabbed his arms, giving his a shake.

“You’re LATE! I want to open the christmas presents NOW!”

Remus made a confused noise as he was shaken.

“Roman, let him at least eat his breakfast first, and get dressed, as well.” Logan spoke up from the table where he sat, reading the newspaper, and enjoyed a cup of tea. Deceit was sitting next to him sipping on a cup of his own, dressed in his pyjama pants and christmas sweater.

“Oh no, Logan. That is the most clothes you will get on Remus during christmas, maybe a Santa hat if he feels like it, but he spends the holiday in the nude. Be happy he even put on his underwear.” Deceit said sending a smirk at Logan before he got up to put away his now empty cup of tea. “Apart from the  _ amazing _ colour, what horrors did you add to it?” Deceit asked, Remus beamed as he turned around to show the text on his butt.

“THIS!” He barked happily.

Roman gave away a loud groan and slammed his hands over his face. while Logan choked on his tea. Deceit just chuckled and ruffled Remus’s hair while laughing.

“Thought so.” he said with a grin before he leaned a bit closer and said, only loud enough for Remus to hear, “You got your presents ready? Or do you need my help to give you a few more hours?” Remus blinked before he sent a look to the christmas tree, presents in all colours were already under it, he caught sight of some with a yellow ribbon tied around them and stilled.

He…

He had completely forgotten about the presents.

He turned back to Deceit with a panicked look, but the deceitful side just smiled and took him by the shoulder.

“Oh! how is little baby kraken doing? I haven’t seen her in a while.” Deceit said a bit louder than he needed. “How have I been such a bad uncle and not having visited that little octopi all holiday?! Remus we need to fix this immediately.”

“Wha- but- what about breakfast?!” Patton called from the kitchen gesturing to the pancakes and more.

“Oh, no need to worry your little heart, Patton.” Deceit made a swipe with his hand and a plate of pancakes appeared in his hold. “We got that covered.”

And with that the two sides left back upstairs.

Roman groaned.

“Can’t we open the presents now?”

“No.” Logan said as he turned a page on the newspaper.

“Ugh! But!”

“We are opening them when the whole family is here!” Patton called from the kitchen. “Virgil isn’t even awake yet either.” Roman just groaned louder and flopped down on the couch.

“BUT I WANNA OPEN THEM NOOOOOOOOW!” he whined into the couch.

“Go and see what Thomas is doing if you are that bored, or watch a movie.” Logan huffed.

Roman groaned again and flailed a bit before he was lying on his side on the couch and turned on the tv.

“You’re behaving like a spoiled child.” Logan grumbled more to himself than the room, only to grunt when a pillow hit him on the shoulder, almost making him spill his tea on the newspaper and lap. Logan sent Roman a glare, only to find how Roman had returned his attention to the tv, pouting as hard as he could.

Logan huffed once more, before he returned his attention to the newspaper. At least Roman was no longer whining.

-

“How did I forget the presents DEE DEE?!” Remus cried, mouth stuffed with pancakes.“They're like the BEST part of Christmas! What will I even give them?! I mean I know what  _ I _ want to give them, but I KNOW THEY WON’T LIKE THE GIFTS IF I DO!”

“Hey, hey, eat your breakfast first and  _ then _ we can do some brainstorming once you’re done.” Deceit said shielding his face from half chewed pancakes and spit that flew from Remus’s mouth as he talked and chewed at the same time. Remus just huffed before he quieted down, to concentrated on eating the pancakes, coated by soap like it was syrup.

Once he was done it didn’t take long before they started brainstorming.

Remus throwing out ideas and Deceit saying whenever the other sides would like it or not, or say they liked it while clearly lying to not hurt Remus’s feelings. Any idea that was a body part or cleaning product or a thing of waste was quickly scratched out, as well as anything naughty or dirty.

Deceit was there as moral support when Remus actually sat down and tried to conjure the presents. He struggled the most with Roman’s and Patton’s gift, due to the fact that he was trying his best to not make them bad, dirty or in their opinion disgusting. Which was the complete opposite on where his creative flow came from.

Deceit was smiling at the purple octopus that was swimming around in the big aquarium Remus had as one of the walls of his room, he yelped when Remus’s tentacles suddenly picked him up and threw him outside of the room.

“Wha- Hey! REMUS?!” Deceit called as he stared at the door that was slammed in his face.

“ _ YOU CAN’T SEE YOUR GIFT YET! _ ” Remus screeched from the other side.

Deceit blinked before he shrugged.

“You could have just told me to leave.” Deceit huffed and patted imaginary dirt from his clothes before he crossed his arms.

“ _ You would have just wanted to know what it would be and try to peek! _ ” Deceit grimacing.

“That’s… True… BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY IT!”

“COULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!” Virgil suddenly shouted from his door to his room, looking like he just crawled out from the dark hole that was his bed-nest.

“... Sorry.” Deceit said with a sheepish expression. Virgil just grumbled as he pushed his hoodie on better and then stomped downstairs. Deceit grimacing harder with each step.

“ _ Did we unleash a storm? _ ” Remus asked from inside his room.

“Yep.” Deceit said with a squeak.

“ _ Great! _ ” 

Deceit grumbled as he left, knowing Remus wouldn’t leave for a while. He also knew he better face Patton’s wrath at waking Virgil up sooner rather than later. He did not look forward to the to be scolding.

  
  


Deceit when he came downstairs, only got a disappointed pout from Patton until he apologised to Virgil for waking him. Virgil had just hissed at him and stabbed his pancakes with such force and malice Deceit has quickly left the kitchen, to not feel like the pancake was representing him.

Roman was not pouting as strongly anymore, having become engrossed with watching the Polar Express. Logan had moved to sit on the couch, currently having Roman’s socked feet on his lap, as he read a book, deceit sent it a look to find that it was A Christmas Carol by Dickens. Patton was fixing up some more things in the kitchen, keeping a one way conversation with a still very much tired Virgil, who now and again grunted, hummed or huffed in reply to a question or statement, but he had no obligation to answer. Deceit walked over and sat down on the space on the couch that was left, only to yelp when Roman grabbed around his waist and pulled him closer with his insane strength and claimed his lap as a pillow.

Roman had actually almost fallen asleep when Remus came back downstairs, now in underwear and his christmas sweater. Hands and tentacles holding 6 badly wrapped presents that he placed under the tree, amongst the others. He looked a bit worse for wear before he let his tentacles slip back into his back and then walked over to collapse on top of Deceit, making Roman scramble and dive out of the way to not get his head crushed by his brother’s crotch.

“I did it!” Remus cheered before he promptly passed out against Deceit, who sighed before he stroked his wild hair out of his eyes.

“Is he… ‘Gucci’?” Logan asked.

“He will be, he just used a lot of his abilities to make the gifts.”

“He won’t give us any limbs right?” Roman asked eyeing the presents as if they were hiding a time bomb.

Deceit felt his eye twitch before he turned to face Roman, noticing how both Virgil and Patton were looking at the presents with a similar look of unsureness, Logan looked like he was a bit annoyed at the others as well, but he didn’t voice anything.

“I’m _ surprised _ , if he wanted to give you the things he himself enjoy he would not be knocked out on top of me right now, now would he? He actively avoided those things, because he  _ knows _ none of you like them.” Deceit said with a slight hiss to his word as he pulled all his arms to hold Remus a bit closer.

“...angry mama snake.” Virgil mumbled into his hand, earning a confused noise from Patton who had actually heard him.

Roman cleared his throat and looked highly uncomfortable at the sudden conflict.

“I… I’m-”

“You better be honest about that apology you’re about to speak. Or I will be disappointed in you, Roman.”

“I’m... sorry… I try to look past those things… but… I am still trying. He’s… He’s Remus and he- he’s special in his own way, but he have also made me draw far too many conclusions, because I know that the first times I didn’t hesitate ended in a bad... mess.” Roman looked back to Deceit and Remus as well. “He’s everything I don’t want to be… but at the same time, he  _ is _ my brother and there is nothing I can do that will change that. But I am trying to be better, for  _ him _ .” Deceit sighed, easing his hold on Remus a little.

“I know. He’s trying too. Won’t change the fact that we all will have the risk of taking a few steps back in our progress forward...”

A silence followed, it wasn’t uncomfortable per se, but it wasn’t the most comfortable either.

“Poopy!” Remus suddenly shouted in his sleep throwing one arm out before a snore left him that made Deceit winch, due to his head being just next to Deceit’s ear. Logan blinked, before he chuckled and shook his head. Roman started to laugh while Virgil and Patton shared a look before they too smiled due to the scene.

-

It was dark outside when it became time to give the presents. Remus was awake again, now vibrating from both nerves and happiness. They were all gathered around the tree sitting on the floor.

“Okay who wants to start?” Patton asked.

“Should we go one at a time or give out the presents first before we open them?” Logan asked as he fixed his christmas sweater. Patton and Roman had begged everyone to wear one today. Virgil wore his, but still wore his hoodie on top of it.

“One at a time is funnier.” Roman said before he grabbed the presents he made “I’ll go first.” He said with a grin as he handed them out.

The sound of torn present paper was heard.

Patton gave away a soft gasp when he picked up the stuffed cat plushie, giving away a choked coo as he hugged it close.

“I love it Roman.” Patton said with a thick voice and watery eyes from happy emotions.

“It has a wheat bag inside, so you can put it in the microwave and then have a warm kitty to snuggle with.” Roman said with a grin.

“Oh-” Logan stared at the bundle of paper he had in his hands. “Is this..?” he looked to Roman with wide eyes.

“Yes! I know how much you liked the last one I made, so I made another one, a new mystery!” Logan smiled and hugged the paper book close.

“Thank you Roman.”

Virgil opened his next, a black weight blanket with a glowing in the dark patterns, in the form of clouds and stars, on it. Remus was watching silently before he looked down at the present on his own lap, it was far better wrapped than the presents he made.

“Oh, i see how it is.” Deceit suddenly said, making Remus look up to find how Deceit was holding another hat in his hands. “Giving me a extra hat so you can keep stealing my shit?” Roman flushed bright red at that and spluttered. Deceit just smirked before he turned the hat in his hands. “Thank you anyway.” Roman grumbled something in reply that could have been a you’re welcome. Remus hesitated for a moment before he opened his present.

He missed the look of unsureness that crossed Roman’s face nor how he fiddled with his sash in worry, worried about if Remus would like the gift.

Remus stared down at the now opened box, eyes wide before he reached inside. When he picked it up the others saw that it was an palm sized octopus. Remus opened his mouth to say something.

“If you pull on a tentacle it blows bubbles.” Roman hurried out. Remus snapped his eyes to Roman before he looked at the octopus again, before he did just that.

Bubbles in all the rainbows colours was blown from the mouth of the cartoonish looking octopus, and Remus made a undescribable noise and he dropped the octopus and tried to catch the bubbles.

“I take that as a he likes it.” Deceit translated, as Remus were giggling still trying to catch the bubbles by smacking his hands together, only to blink when one popped on his nose. 

Logan was the one who delivered his gifts next. Patton got a new cookbook, Virgil some new CD’s with music of similar genres to those he was already listening too, but didn’t know about. Roman got a bright red cape that glittered with gold in the right light. Remus got a similar cape, apart from it being green and glittering in silver instead. Deceit blinked at the bundle of books of philosophers that greeted him when he opened his present. All presents were happily taken, and from then on both of the twins wore their cape.

Patton was jumping on the spot there he sat as he handed out his presents, grinning from ear to ear. Virgil chuckled as he got some new fidget toys. Logan got a new book about space and stars. Roman got new crafting materials. Deceit got a pair of new gloves, since Patton had noted that the ones he wore were starting to wear from age. Remus squealed when he got a big jar of slime.

“It won’t run out!” Patton hurried to say “And i made sure it was edible, I- I didn’t want you getting sick if you ever got the idea to try and eat of it.” Patton yelped when he suddenly got smothered by a hug from Remus. Patton looked startled for a moment, before he pulled his arms around Remus and hugged him back, surprised at the fact that he actually didn’t stink all that much, but smelled more like wet earth and old leaves.

Virgil stiffly handed out his presents next, grumbling about being too worried if he waited any longer.

Roman gasped when he opened his present to find more Disney posters. Logan smiled as he held up the new cup he had gotten, with the words ‘ _ world's best teacher _ ’ on it. Patton got another handmade card, now with some doodles as well as another misleading compliment. Remus was grinning as he picked up the loooong furby from the box.

“Oh it’s so haunted! I LOVE IT!” Remus screeched, Deceit shook his head before he opened his own present, to find a pair of thick fluffy socks with snake prints.

“Oh these are just  _ hideous _ .” Virgil gave a small smirk at that.

Deceit looked at Remus.

“Do you want to give your presents now, or should I?”

“You can.” Remus said, after giving it a thought. Deceit nodded as he handed over the presents he brought. Logan grinned when he saw the book, similar to the ones he had gotten for Deceit. Patton gasped with delight as he picked up the baby blue earmuffs. Roman got a new sword, the blade as red as Roman’s sash. Virgil chuckled when he saw the knitted scarf covered in a spider pattern, he quickly wrapped it around his neck, it was fluffy and warm. Remus opened his gift and hugged around Deceit hard, before he picked up a onesie that was in the form of a octopus, with all the tentacles.

Remus picked up his gifts as he handed them over to the sides it was for.

“They’re not the best… I.. uh tried… to make them more up your alley, Roman. I’m.. not sure how well I succeed...”

“I’m sure it’s good, Remus.” Logan said with an encouraging smile on his lips, Remus nodded and let go of the gifts, letting the others open them.

Deceit opened his first, both to show the others the presents were okay, but also, he REALLY wanted to know what was inside it! Deceit gasped when he gathered the stuffed snake plush in his hands, it was heavy, and he could feel that it was filled with wheat.

“I know you get cold, snakey… so I made you a little wheat snake.” Remus said with a grin. Deceit smiled as he brought Remus into a one armed hug.

“I love it, thank you.” Remus beamed at him. Logan was the next one to open his gift and he blinked at first before he picked up another book, but this one was clearly full of interesting knowledge, he hadn’t really thought about wanting to know, but now when he held the book in his hands, he wanted to read it right away. Logan hugged the book close and sent Remus a wide smile, only making the green twin of creativity grin wider. Patton opened his present next, after having taken a big breath to encourage himself. only to squeal at the plushie, it was a calico cat, one eye was crossed out and it was missing it’s tail, but Patton hugged it close and gave Remus a watery smile.

“I love her.” Remus clapped his hands and bounced on the spot in reply. Virgil huffed as he opened his own gift. Only to blank when he found the content within. It was a chewing necklace, in the form of a bat.

“I-”

“You always complain about chewing down your nails when you’re worried… and it was the first things- or well, twenty first thing that came to me.”

“I… Thank you… Remus.” Virgil said as he quickly hung it over his neck, and gave it a test bite, it was not to hard that he would worry about hurting his teeth, nor too soft that he would worry about biting through it. Remus just gave a small thumbs up in return. Then it was only Roman left. Remus dimmed a bit as he fiddled with the closest thing to his hands, which became the bubble blowing octopus Roman got him.

Roman hesitate a bit before he slowly opened his gift. He blinked when he lifted the lid to the box, inside the box on a small pillow of cotton, rested a crown, it was sparkling faintly and was a swirling pattern.

“Remus… you...”

“You always go on about the presence thing, i never really found it very fun, but I know how much you like it and… what is a prince without a crown… I mean… it’s not that good, I’m sure you could make one that looked even better, but I just. uh-”

“Thank you, Remus.” Roman said as he placed the crown on top of his head, Remus clicked his own mouth shut. “I love the design, it’s so unlike anything I would even be able to come up with, and the jewels and the colour, It’s- it’s marvellous, really. I will wear this with honour.” Remus gave away a wobbly smile, taking Roman’s praise to heart.

Once the present giving were over Logan cleaned up the mess of all the papers, most gifts vanished into the respective sides room’s. But some stayed outside in the living room. Remus happily chased after the bubbles the octopus blew, like an engrossed child. Logan was nose deep into the book Remus gave him, while Deceit was curled up with the big wheat snake coiled around him, making the side of deceit and self preservation blep in the pleasant warmth. Virgil and Roman were watching the old Disney christmas specials. Patton was adoring both of the cat plushies he got, lying on his stomach on the floor, and hugging them close.

And the sides found themselves a bit closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this years adventure stories comes to an end.


End file.
